


He

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Marty meets someone at one of Andi's art shows and finds out that they have a lot in common.
Relationships: Walker Brodsky/Marty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	He

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey a sequel to [She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974193) but you don't need to read that to understand this. Also, my friend Astrid, as the token alloromantic in the friend group, helped me out a lot with this so you should check out [her writing](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AstridArtemis49) because it's amazing.

“Do I know you?” The voice sounded familiar, but Marty couldn’t quite place it.

Still, he smirked to himself as he turned around and said, “Hey, that’s my line.” He was surprised when he saw who spoke and realized he knew him. They’d only met once, about a year ago, but Marty hadn’t forgotten him.

_ Marty was walking backwards as he waved goodbye to his teammates walking down the hall. As he turned around, he ran into someone, causing them to drop the box they were carrying, spilling its contents everywhere. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized as he helped pick up the stuff that fell. Candles? And dark red robes?  _ Was this guy in some kind of cult or something? _ He put them in the box. _

_ “Thanks, man,” The guy said as they got the last of the stuff in the box. _

_ Marty shrugged. “It was my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” As he held out his hand to help the other guy up, Marty noticed he was pretty cute. He ignored that thought though as he picked up the box and gave it to him. _

_ “It’s fine.” _

_ Marty cocked his head to the side. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” _

_ The two of them started walking down the hall together. “That’s probably because I don’t go here.” He lifted up the box. “I was trying to do this whole promposal thing for this girl…” He sighed. “It didn’t exactly go how I planned.” _

_ “She said no?” _

_ He nodded. “Yep. And then she just walked away. No explanation. And like, I don’t know… We weren’t like officially dating or anything, and it’s not like she owes me anything, but it still kinda hurts…” _

_ “Yeah, I get that.” _

_ He shrugged. “I’ll be fine though. Plenty of fish in the sea or whatever, right?” _

_ Marty smiled. “Yeah… Who was the girl, if you don’t mind me asking?” _

_ “Buffy Driscoll.” _

_ Marty froze. _

_ The guy stopped and turned to him, looking confused. “What? Do you know her?” _

_ Marty shook his head. “I did.” He put his arm around the guy’s shoulder and started walking again. “Let’s just say, I know exactly how you feel.” _

_ He nodded slowly as the two of them kept going. Marty held the door open for him, and they stepped outside. He gestured with his head to the side. “My mom’s here, so I should probably get going, but it was nice meeting you…” _

_ “Marty.” _

_ He smiled and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Marty. I’m Walker,” He introduced himself. _

_ Marty nodded. “I’ll see you around, Walker.” At least, he hoped so. Something about the other boy intrigued him, and maybe it was just that they’d both been rejected by the same girl, but Marty was pretty sure there something else there. He watched him walk away toward his mom’s car before going in the opposite direction toward where his own mom was waiting for him. _

_ “Who was that?” she asked as he got in the car. _

_ Marty shrugged as he put on his seatbelt. “His name’s Walker. I ran into him in the hallway.” _

_ “He’s cute,” she commented as she started driving away. _

_ He rolled his eyes. “Mom, I have a girlfriend.” _

_ “I know. I’m just saying…” _

Marty found himself smiling at Walker. “What are you doing here?”

Walker smiled back. “I go here. What are you doing here?”

_ Right. _ Of course Walker went to SAVA. He remembered Buffy had mentioned he was an artist. He glanced around the art show and saw Buffy and Andi together looking at some sculpture. He gestured toward them. “Just supporting my friend.” He shrugged. He wasn’t sure where the rest of their friends had disappeared to, and he honestly didn’t really care. It was probably for the best that Buffy had made sure to separate him, Jonah, and TJ the moment they’d arrived.

Walker nodded and looked over at the two girls. “Yeah… Those two are…”

“Yeah.” Marty nodded. “I’m happy for them.”

Walker looked back at Marty, his seemingly ever-present smile on his face. “Me too. So I guess that means you’re over Buffy then?”

“Oh definitely. Plenty of fish in the sea or whatever, right?” he teased.

Walker glanced down, laughing lightly to himself. “Yeah…”

“So is one of these yours then?” Marty asked, gesturing around the room.

Walked shrugged. “See if you can figure it out.”

Marty didn’t think that was very fair, seeing as he barely knew Walker and had never seen any of his art before, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He turned to the nearest painting and walked up to it, Walker right by his side. It was one of those splatter-paintings, like that one famous old dude made. He put his hand on his chin and a serious expression on his face, pretending to be a fancy art critic as he spoke with feigned confidence. “Well, it’s obviously this one. The colors clearly represent your feelings of heartbreak after your one true love turned out to be a lesbian.” Walker snorted. Marty pointed at one of the paint splatters. “See, this here is in the shape of a mask, representing how you hide your feelings to the world. And the method of painting, which clearly takes after your favorite artist Jerimiah Periwinkle-”

“Are you trying to say Jackson Pollock?” Walker asked through his laughter.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marty answered. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Walker rolled his eyes as Marty turned back to the painting, “the splattering of paint on the canvas represents the freedom and playfulness of childhood and your nostalgia for a simpler time.” He looked at Walker with a grin on his face. “So? Am I right?”

Walker shook his head, still laughing. “Not even a little bit.” He put his arm around Marty and led him away. “Come on.”

“Wait. I can do this.” He looked around and spotted another painting nearby. He had no idea if it was Walker’s of course, but he led him over there anyway, pretending as though there was no doubt in his mind that it was. And he did the same thing again, spouting some bullshit about the symbolism of the colors and whatnot, pretending like he knew anything about art just to make Walker laugh. He even noticed someone standing nearby looking at him like they were taking everything he was saying seriously, which made him feel a bit smug.

When he finished, Walker just asked, “What makes you so sure that mine is a painting?”

And… that was a good point actually. Marty narrowed his eyes and looked around the room again as he thought about it. Then, he took Walker’s hand and led him over to a sculpture. “Right. It’s obviously this one…”

It wasn’t. But he didn’t care. He was having fun, and it seemed like Walker was too, so they kept going. Marty led him around to various artworks and rambled off some fancy-sounding bullshit. Walker occasionally commented, correcting him on some name or term (which Marty pretended to ignore, but secretly appreciated) or telling him about the person who had really made it. Marty was sure they must have looked at almost every artwork there by the time they ran into Buffy and Andi.

“Oh, hey Walker, I was just showing Buffy your drawing.”

Marty looked at Walker. “It’s a drawing?”

Walker just shrugged. He smiled at Andi and Buffy. “Yeah? What’d you think?”

Buffy nodded. “It was really good.” She looked between Marty and Walker. “Since when do you two know each other?”

“Define knowing each other,” Marty said.

Buffy opened her mouth like she was going to say something and then she closed it and shook her head. “You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know. It was nice to see you Walker.” She started to walk away, and Andi went with her, waving to Walker as she did.

“Well, that was…” Walker started.

“Awkward?” Marty finished.

Walker nodded. “Just a bit.” Then, he sighed and shook his head. “But anyway, where were we?”

Marty looked around the room, biting his lip. “I think… we were over here.” He took Walker’s hand again and led him around the room until he found a framed drawing on the wall. And this time he didn’t have to fake it; he was sure it was the right one. It was a charcoal drawing of a girl with wavy shoulder-length hair, a headband, and a soft smile on her face as she looked off the the side. “It’s this one.”

Walker looked at him, as though expecting him to go off again with his art critic bit, but he had this soft smile on his face.

And Marty knew he was right. So he didn’t. He just looked at it and asked, “Who is she?”

“My friend Libby.”

“Just a friend?”

Walker laughed and hit him lightly with his shoulder. “She’s like a sister to me. We met at this art camp when we were like seven, and we’ve basically been inseparable ever since. She should be around here somewhere.” He looked around. “Come on, I’ll show you the sculpture she made.”

He started to turn away, but Marty pulled him back. “Wait, I want to look at this a bit longer.”

“You do?”

Marty shrugged, not looking away from the drawing. “It’s easily the best thing here.”

“You haven’t seen everything here,” Walker pointed out.

Marty finally looked at him. “I don’t need to.”

They did eventually go see Libby’s sculpture (which was cool, but Marty still thought Walker’s drawing was better, though maybe he was a bit biased). Walker also introduced him to Libby, which Marty thought went well. She seemed sweet, and he could see why Walker liked her so much.

Not too long after that, it was time to go, and Marty couldn’t believe how quickly the day had flown by. As he said goodbye, Walker handed Marty a piece of paper and said, “I’ll see you around, Marty.” Then, he left.

As Marty watched him walk away, Buffy appeared at his side. “What just happened?”

Marty looked down at the paper Walker had given him. It had a phone number on it. He smiled and turned to bury his face in Buffy’s shoulder. “I’m so gay.”

She laughed and put her arm around him. “Well, I knew that, but that doesn’t really explain anything.”

He looked up at her and then glanced behind her where the rest of their friends were waiting. “Later, I promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” She said as she turned around so they could walk out with their friends.

“So are you going to see him again?” Buffy asked after Marty was done explaining the whole thing with Walker to her while they were taking a break from their run.

“I don’t know.” Marty shrugged as he took a drink of his water.

“You want to, right?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“And he gave you his number, so obviously he wants to see you, too.”

He couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Yeah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Is this weird for you? I feel like this should be weird for you.”

Buffy shrugged. “Who you or Walker like isn’t any of my business just because you both liked me once. So please don’t use that as an excuse to not talk to him.”

He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

She smirked. “I always am. Now come on, last one there has to pay for the baby taters.” She took off running, and he shook his head in amusement before taking off after her.

“Walker just asked me my shoe size.” Marty looked up from his phone in confusion to see Buffy and Andi share a knowing look. “What?” They just smiled, like they were laughing at a joke he wasn’t in on. Cyrus was smiling too, but he looked down, shaking his head slightly. TJ and Jonah looked just as confused as Marty was. “What?” he repeated. “Should I be worried? That’s a weird question, right?”

Buffy shrugged. “Just answer him.”

“Yeah, you’ll see,” Andi added.

Marty still didn’t get it, but he did it. He answered Walker’s question and then put his phone down. He shook his head and stole one of Buffy’s fries. “Liking my friends’ ex was a mistake.”

Buffy snorted.

“How are things going between you two anyway?” Andi asked.

Marty shrugged. “Good, I think.” They’d hung out a couple times now, but mostly with other people, and they were still in that awkward almost-dating stage where Marty wasn’t quite sure what they were. “We’re hanging out this weekend.”

“Just the two of you?” Buffy asked.

Marty blushed slightly as he nodded. “Yeah.” He was like 90% sure it was a date. Or maybe 70% sure. But he was hopeful.

Marty heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs. His mom was on her way to the door, but he made sure to get there first, ignoring her laughing at him as he did. He put his hand on the door knob and paused for a second to catch his breath (and make sure his mom had left) before opening it.

Walker brightened when he saw him. “Hi.”

Marty smiled back. “Hi.” He noticed that Walker was holding a box that looked suspiciously like a shoe box. He looked down at it. “What’s that?”

“I made you something.”

“You did?” Marty asked as he opened the door to let him in.

Walker nodded as he walked around him. “I did.”

“How come? It’s not my birthday, is it?”

“No.” Walker laughed. “At least, I don’t think so.” He shrugged. “I just wanted to.”

Marty melted a little bit. “That’s so sweet.”

Walker handed him the box. “Here.”

Marty took the box and opened it. It was a pair of shoes (and suddenly the mysterious text from the other day made sense). He took one out to look at it. It was covered in paint splatters - Jackson Pollock style. The one side was white, pink, and blue, and the other was purple, white, gray, and black. The shoelaces were pink, purple, and blue. Marty almost wanted to cry. “This is the best thing anyone’s ever given me.” He looked up at Walker. “You painted these?” Walker nodded. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Walker shrugged. “I’ve been told.”

“Good. Because it’s true. I’m going to put these on right now.” So he did. He sat down on the ground to put them on and tie them. They fit perfectly. Walker helped him up but then didn’t let go of his hands. Marty looked down at his shoes and lifted his foot slightly. “So how do I look?”

“You look great,” Walker said without looking down at the shoes.

Marty smiled at him and found himself glancing down at Walker’s lips. He could have sworn Walker glanced down at his too. They both leaned forward until their lips met.  _ So… Definitely a date then. Cool. _

They stayed close to each other, just smiling at each other for a second. “You ready to go?” Walker asked.

Marty nodded. “Yeah, just a second.” He leaned forward to kiss Walker again. “Ok, now I’m ready.”


End file.
